


Forever Mine

by simplysunshine



Series: Yours and Mine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Car Accidents, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysunshine/pseuds/simplysunshine
Summary: Pain.It’s the first thing Cas registers. Then light, then more pain. It’s so intense, and he can’t focus on just one part because it’s everywhere. In every part of his body, inside and out. He starts to panic as it keeps getting worse as the light gets stronger. So he focusses on something else—on something good.He focusses on Dean; the very best thing in his life.





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Here's a Castiel POV for Infinitely Yours. This is after the accident and everything so read Infinitely Yours first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! I read and love every single one!

Pain.

It’s the first thing Cas registers. Then light, then more pain. It’s so intense, and he can’t focus on just _one part_ because it’s _everywhere._ In every part of his body, inside and out. He starts to panic as it keeps getting worse as the light gets stronger. So he focusses on something else—on something good.

He focusses on Dean; the very best thing in his life. More specifically, on the day he met him.

***

_“Watch where you’re going, Asshole!” Castiel shouts as he’s all but shoved into a wall, dropping his books before turning to glare at the retreating back._

_It stops retreating and turns around, looking flustered and on the verge of tears as he hurries back to Cas, helping him pick up his books and mumbling an apology as he does. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just really in a hurry to catch my bus, to catch a flight that I_ really _don’t want to be on, and I’m just having a really bad day and…and I shouldn’t be making excuses. I’m sorry.” He sniffles and swipes at his cheek, still crouching at Cas’s feet, gathering his books._

 _Castiel crouches with him, suddenly feeling_ so _guilty for snapping at him. He takes the books from him, gazing into his red-rimmed green eyes, and he thinks,_ he’s so beautiful.

 _With his messy hair and perfect face—he’s_ so _beautiful. Maybe that’s why his next words slip off his tongue—or maybe it’s the way his shoulders slump when he looks at his watch—whatever the reason, Castiel can’t take them back after they’re said, and he really doesn’t want to._

_“Did you…do you want a ride?” The other man’s eyes widen as they straighten up. He looks like he wants to accept more than anything, but he shakes his head._

_“I couldn’t ask for that.”_

_“You’re not asking,” Castiel says, nodding in the direction of the parking lot before turning his back to the man. “C’mon or you’ll miss your flight.”_

_As Castiel and the other man walk side by side, he turns his head to look at him and holds out his hand. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”_

_“Dean,” he replies, taking Castiel’s outstretched hand in his to shake. “Nice to me you.” Then he smiles and Castiel swears his heart stops for half a second._

He has a beautiful smile.

***

This time when Castiel feels the pain, it’s not as intense. Still there, but…duller—more bearable. He attempts to focus on opening his eyes and finding the source of that incessant _beeping_ but they refuse to cooperate. He tries to focus on sounds outside the beeping and has more success with that, catching snippets of voices he doesn’t know and one voice…one voice he’d know anywhere.

He’s not sure if he smiles on the outside, but on the inside, he’s beaming, his heart swelling with love and adoration for that voice. His  _favorite_ voice. _Dean’s_ voice.

He’s _here_ even though they’re fighting and probably not speaking with each other, Cas isn’t alone because he still has his husband—he will _always_ have his husband.

But worry starts to creep in that he’ll only have him until he’s better. Panic floods him and the beeping gets louder—faster—until, finally, something cool and soothing flows through his veins, pulling him under once more.

***

_Castiel jerks from his deep sleep to the sound of sneezing and cursing from across the house. With his eyes barely open, he drops his legs over the side of the bed and pushes himself up, rubbing one eye as he slides his feet into his fuzzy slippers and shuffles out of the room._

_“Dean?” He calls as he slowly descends the stairs. “Is…is everything alright?” More sneezing, then more cursing from the brightly lit kitchen._

_When Cas rounds the corner to stand in the doorway, squinting at his husband who frantically opens cupboards before slamming them shut again. “Jesus Christ, where are they?” He shouts before another round of sneezing seizes him._

_“Your antihistamines are on top of the fridge if that’s what you’re referring to,” Castiel supplies with a finger pointing above Dean’s head. Dean smiles bashfully before taking them down and promptly swallowing two with water. “What happened?”_

_“Cat attacked my face,” he answers, his voice clogged and eyes red-rimmed and itchy looking. Cas smiles sympathetically and takes Dean into his arms, rocking him back and forth as they wait for the medication to take effect._

_“Yeah? But_ why _did it attack your face?” He pulls away, cataloging the scratches on his neck and chin before going in search of his first aid kit. He sits Dean down at the table and takes one of his hands, noticing the scratches there, too._

_Dean mumbles something incoherent and Cas smiles—that’s what he thought._

_“What was that? Can’t hear you when you mumble.” Cas swabs at a particularly nasty cut and Dean hisses. “Stop being such a baby.”_

_“I thought it was a…” He mumbles the last word, and, once again, Castiel chuckles._

_“Dean…”_

_“I thought it was a raccoon, okay? I saw it and I thought, ‘Hey, that raccoon is cute, I wonder if it wants my sandwich?’” He huffs as laughter tumbles out of Castiel and he has to stop his care to get control of himself._

_“So, let me get this straight—you saw what you_ thought _to be a raccoon and thought approaching it was a_ good idea? _We’re not even going to mention the sandwich thing right now because that is a whole other issue.” Castiel looks at him with a raised eyebrow, very obviously unimpressed. At least Dean has the decency to look a_ little _ashamed_.

_“Sorry, Cas, but your sandwich-making skills could use improvement, and before you ask why I didn’t just tell you,” he says before Cas can ask that exact question.” I didn’t want to hurt your feelings."_

_All he can do is nod because he’s right; Castiel sucks at sandwich-making. When he's finished with the cuts on Dean's hands, he moves to the ones on his neck. Dean's sneezing has calmed down considerably and they sit in relative silence. His breath whispers across Castiel's cheek as he swipes at the cuts, and, occasionally if Castiel is close enough, Dean presses his lips to Cas's skin. He flushes every time Dean does it, falling even more in love with him with every second and every scratch until he's finished cleaning them._

_Then his lips are on Castiel's, and his are on Dean's…and they're_ so _happy_.

***

Castiel has no idea how long he’s been unconscious. He knows it’s been a while, but an exact time? Not a clue. Has Dean forgiven him for leaving like he did? For walking out instead of staying and talking through it like they always said they would? Has he forgiven Dean? He said some pretty nasty things to Castiel, and, even if it was just the heat of the moment, they were still hurtful.

He wonders if any of that even matters now, or if they can push it off until later. He knows they’ll have to deal with it at some point, but…just… _not now._

But then all thoughts of their fight drift away as Dean’s voice carries through the room. It’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard, and the words… _God,_ he loves this man.

“Hey, Angel.” Castiel feels fingers in his hair and he tries to turn his head into them, but he can’t manage to move, even fractionally. “Maybe today you’ll finally open your eyes, huh? Maybe I’ll get to see those beautiful blue eyes?” And Cas tries _so hard_ to open them for Dean, but his body won’t cooperate no matter how hard he pushes.

“I miss you, you know? I miss everything about you…” Dean sniffles and Cas feels his lips press against his skin. “I can’t wait to see your smile again…"

Cas can feel himself smiling, even if he’s not.

But, then, as he drifts off once more, his thoughts take a darker turn to the decision that put them here in the first place.

***

 _Cas swipes angrily at the tears streaking his cheeks as he shoves everything he can into his suitcase. Anger rolls in his stomach, but, stronger than that is the pain of rejection_. Dean doesn’t want me here so he’s sending me away.

_He looks at his half of the closet and sighs at how full it still is. He made sure to pack his favorite sweaters since he’s sure Russia is colder than Lawrence, Kansas, but the rest of his summer clothes won’t fit._

_He doesn’t have time to figure out what to do, though, as he zips his over-stuffed suitcase and rolls is down the stairs. Dean is nowhere to be found, and he’s almost glad for that. Leaving would be so much harder if Dean was watching._

_Cas knows he’s in his garage, but the ache in his chest won’t let him say goodbye, so he calls himself a cab and waits anxiously for its arrival, glancing in the direction of the shop every few seconds, but Dean never shows, and Castiel’s heart breaks a little bit more as he walks out the door, slamming it behind him so Dean knows he’s gone._

_Then he’s in the backseat of the cab and he’s telling the driver to take him to a hotel. A_ nice _hotel, where he can pull on a fluffy robe and order champaign and try not to feel sorry for himself even while fighting back tears because he wants to do it all with_ Dean. _He wants to do_ everything _with Dean, but that’s not what Dean wants so here Cas is, alone in the back of a cab—_

_“Shit! What the hell—” The driver shouts, and Cas barely has enough time to look up from his phone before the earth seems to disappear out from under them and then they’re falling deep into the dark._

_They land with a crunch of metal but don’t stop moving as rubble and other cars crash down on top of them and Castiel is_ terrified. _And…and it_ hurts. _Everything hurts and twists and pounds as he’s crushed against his seat, gasping for breath that has sharp pains stabbing his lungs, and the hits just keep coming._

 _Metal and rubble crush him where he sits, trapped inside with no way out. He wants to scream but it hurts to even_ breathe _so he doesn’t. He wants…he wants_ Dean. _Not here, though. He wants to be at home with Dean, curled up on the couch with hot cocoa and caramel popcorn. He wants his fuzzy socks and_ Dr. Sexy _reruns. He wants to not feel like he’s being crushed to death._

_As the pain and terror swell inside him and his heart pounds frantically against his ribs, there’s only one thing he really wants. He just…he wants Dean._

_***_

This time, when Castiel feels himself beings dragged up through the dark, he knows something's different. Almost like there’s… _less_ resistance. He comes up faster than before and it’s easier, in a way, as he focusses on the world outside his own head.

And, as always, there’s Dean.

With his hand in Cas’s hair, stroking softly as he speaks to the doctor, all Castiel can think is, _maybe today’s the day I get to see him?_

So he tries to open his eyes, and it’s maybe just a little easier today than normal because, after an indeterminate amount of time, they crack open to the bright world on the other side.

He blinks his vision clear and finds Dean, whose attention is on the doctor. He takes a moment to look at him, soaking in everything, from his sharp cheekbones to his over-grown, matted hair. Dean looks rough, but Cas still loses his breath at the sight of him as the heart monitor's beeping starts to speed up.

For a second, Dean’s eyes are filled with panic at the sound, but when his eyes meet Cas’s, all of that melts away to be replaced by the most brilliant of smiles. Relief has his whole body sagging into the chair and tears welling in his eyes, but when he speaks, it’s with more love than he knows how to handle.

“There they are…my favorite baby blues.” Dean shifts closer in his chair, bringing his arm around the top of Castiel’s head as he leans in.

Cas’s chapped lips pull up in the smallest of smiles, but it has Dean’s own grin stretching wide.

 

Castiel recovers quickly after he wakes up, and he finally gets Dean to go home and shower, telling him he’ll still be here when he gets back. Dean tells him all about the sinkhole that opened up under his cab and that so _many_ people died. Dean tears up a little when he tells Cas how terrified he was when he thought he could be one of them.

He holds his hand now, though, refusing to let go as Cas tries to eat his soup one-handed.

“You know I could just feed it to you, right?” Dean offers and Cas scoffs, taking another awkward spoonful and glaring at Dean.

“I’m not incompetent, _Dean_ ; I can feed myself just fine. It would actually be a lot easier if I had the use of _both_ my hands, though,” he says, squeezing Dean’s fingers, though he doesn't try to pull his hand free. Dean squeezes back tighter, refusing to let go even for a second.

“Not a chance,” he says, kissing Cas’s knuckles and refusing to look him in the eyes. “I just…I want to _do_ something. I don’t want to just sit here and watch you struggle—I want to _help._ ”

“You _are_ helping…just by being here, you’re helping,” Castiel whispers back, setting his soup aside for the moment.

“I don’t want to lose you again—not ever,” he pushes his fingers through his hair. His eyes are haunted by everything he’s seen and all Cas can do to reassure him is remind him that he’s here to stay—that Dean has him forever.

“You’re not going to lose me, okay? I’m yours— _infinitely_ yours—and you…you’re mine, Baby; _forever_ mine. 


End file.
